interbellumfandomcom-20200215-history
The Vietnam War/Indonesia
Lodged in the north of Europe and straddling the geographic and ideologic divide which now divides Europe down the middle, Finland is an up-and-coming power that may be destined to dominate Scandinavian politics, but that day may yet have to wait. Fortunately, however, Finland has quite a number of tools at its disposal to attain the internation prestige which is the birthright of its people. Because of its location in the Arctic circle, Finland has access to some of Europe's largest forests, and its people have also learnt its ways. Its people have learnt all that is needed to survive in its heavily forested hinterlands, capable of foraging and fighting alike. Finland's units are well-versed in guerilla warfare, and this also extends to its special units: the Intti, its main grunt unit as well as the Uudema Dragoons, a cavalry unit capable of becoming stealthed when not attacking. Infantry tactics however are not the only areas that Finland has mastered -it also has a powerful heavy gun, the Lahti. This gun, although taking a long time to move about and install, is more than capable of taking out both aircraft and tanks alike. Even so, however, Finland is a somewhat difficult faction to play if you are going against an enemy who is more than prepared to take you out. Finland's units may be useful in a ground war, but in the air they are near to defenceless. Although it can summon units based on its historic allegiances (first with the German-led Axis, then with the Allies) it is difficult for the Finns to truly hold their own against other factions with a powerful and variegated war machine like the Germans, Russians and Americans. The weak quality of the Finnish air force leaves many of its cities open at the mercy of Italian, British and Japanese airplanes, while the near-lack of heavy mechanised weapons means that it has a challenging task if its enemies include some early-era hitters, such as Russia, France and Poland which have some fairly good tanks. Allegiances With Militarist rule (research Tradition, Collectivisation and Militarism) Researching Militarism aligns Finland with the Axis, granting access to mid-game weapons and armour. If the partnership with the Axis powers is exercised, the Finns may have the units below: *Fighters: Arado Ar 68 3 => Me109 4 *Antitank: Panzerschreck 5, PaK 36 4 *Attack aircraft: JU88 4 *Medium tank: Panzer III# 4 => Panzer IV# 5-6 *SpG: StuG III 5 With Liberal rule (research Capitalism) Once a relationship is established with the allies, the Finns will immediately obtain access to some mostly late-game materials, which usually consist of British equipment. *Fighters: Hurricane H 6 *Light Tank: Cromwell 6 *Assault infantry: Sten squad6 Unique units ms:Finland Infantry *Rifle infantry: Intti - has added range but poorer rate of fire *Heavy rifle: 20 mm L-39 AT rifle *Machine gun: Maxim (See Soviets) *Special Forces: Jaeger battalion, Uudema dragoons Tanks *Light tanks: Ha-Go *Med tanks: Type 97 Chi-Ha Artillery *Light Artillery: 7.7 cm Feldkanone 96 neuer Art# *Anti-tank: Hotchkiss 25 mm Unique vehicles *Landsverk L-180 1# Aircraft *Fighters: Albatross C.III 1 => Morane-Saulnier M.S.406^ fighter 2-3 *Attack aircraft: see above National bonuses The Forest: *Get one free Scout unit with each New Barracks built *Scouts get free upgrades and can move through forests *Woodcutters also gather +2 Food each *All units heal when not moving or attacking in friendly territory *Military units in friendly territory are hidden when not attacking *Barracks units +10% hit points *First National Assembly build is free and builds instantly Category:The Vietnam War